


You Are

by katdefbeom



Series: 7 for 7 [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katdefbeom/pseuds/katdefbeom





	You Are

> _When I’m getting used to this meaningless day_  
>  _Just when I’m about to get tired  
> _ _I close my eyes and think of you  
> _ _I can feel my heart beating louder baby_

Everyday is the same. Jaebum comes home late from the studio. His parents ask him where he’s been. His parents tell him he could be doing better in college if he wasn’t majoring in music. He tells them this is what he wants to do. They tell him that if he keeps going with this, they won’t support him. Jaebum runs to his room and cries himself to sleep.

He woke up thinking nothing would be different. But today, he met you.

So as his parents berate him for the umpteenth time, he can only think of you.

> _More than half of my day is empty  
> _ _The depth of my heart won’t be filled  
> _ _Getting bigger, deeper and wider_  
>  What I’m feeling right now is like before the sun up

You follow the sound of a melody full of sorrow being played, and it leads you to the music room. The music stops as you approach the door, replaced by someone crying. Normally, you would’ve walked away and minded your own business, because you understand that sometimes, people just want to suffer alone for awhile. But something about the music, touched you. So you bite the bullet and walk in through the doors. 

He was sobbing so loud that he didn’t notice your presence, until you pull out a chair to sit. He turns to look at you in shock and confusion, as he tries to calm himself down.

“I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to…” you start hesitantly, his icy glare keeping you frozen in place. “-intrude. I was just touched by your music and wanted you to know that you aren’t alone.”

Jaebum stares at you in wonder. He had gone on full defence mode as soon as he noticed you, thinking you were there to pity him like everyone else did. But as he studies your features, he sees that you weren’t looking at him with pity; you understood him.

You approach him slowly, sitting on another bench next to the piano, and offer a smile. He looks at you, and it’s almost like he lost all control - the word vomit commences. He doesn’t even know you and yet he opens up and tells you about everything while you sit there like a sponge absorbing everything.

> _I’m confused and lost when my head is pounding_  
>  _When I’m exhausted_  
>  _You hold my worn out hand_  
>  _You hold me warm and tight  
> _ _I’ve always been running without looking back whenever I run out of my breath  
> _ _Please be my sky_

He doesn’t know when it happened, but just when he was about to finish ranting to you, he noticed that you were grabbing onto his hand, and have been squeezing it reassuringly. As his last words start to falter, he looks up and locks eyes with you. Through your eyes, he can see how much you understood him, and it made him realise that maybe, you were going through something similar. His thoughts are broken when you suddenly yank him forward and engulf him in a hug.

“If you ever feel alone, if you ever feel like you have no one else” you say to him gently. “You have me. I will support you. I will be your light.”

“Why are you doing this?” he asks.

“Because I wish someone had done the same for me.”

> _It’s a beautiful sky_  
>  _The sky is clear like you  
> _ _There is not a cloud because of you  
> _ _The world feels different to me_

Jaebum wakes up the next day, already feeling a lot different than he had before. He even managed to give his parents a smile before stepping out to the warmth of the sun. He looks up at the beautiful sky and he can’t help but think of you as he smiles to himself. He marks this as sign of better things to come; you were a sign of better things to come.

> _My day’s been rainy_  
>  _Other people can’t see my sky_  
>  _I can’t breathe, I can’t eat, I can’t sleep_  
>  _I was completely destroyed before I met you_  
>  _Now, I’m okay  
> _ _Feel alright because you’re within my reach  
> _ _When I see you behind the clouds clearing up, I_

Even though things have started to look up since he met you, there were still times when Jaebum would feel down. His parents have still not changed their view on the matter, and they like to remind him of that from time to time.

When this happened before, Jaebum would go through the darkness on his own. He would get so down about it that no one would be able to get him out. He saw no light at the end of the tunnel and was close to giving up.

Now, he has you. When darkness starts to approach, he just has to remember that he has you in his life now. He can call you, text you, or come and see you, and instantly feel better.

> _I’m confused and lost when my head is pounding_  
>  _When I’m exhausted_  
>  _Take all my pain away, go away_  
>  _My cuts get healed from your touch_  
>  _I’ve always been running without looking back  
> _ _When the reality hits me  
> _ _Please be my guidance_

Jaebum had been prepared this time, or so he thought. But that night wasn’t a typical fight. They had given him an ultimatum. He either had to give up music, or they would disown him and cut him off. He doesn’t know what to do, so he runs.

You meet him at the music room as he requested. It was just like the first time you met him. He was anguished. You engulf him in a hug as he tells you what happened. You rock him back and forth, and rub soothing circles on his back to try and calm him.

“Y/N… I don’t know what to do” he cries out, completely broken. 

“Hush, Jaebum” you gently tell him. “Let me help you.”

That night, the two of you head up to your apartment because he didn’t want to go home. As he slept soundly on the couch, you looked up scholarship options for Jaebum - he was highly intelligent and very talented - you knew there was no issue on getting him one. You also looked to see if there were any available dorms where he could stay.

He wakes up in the morning to your smiling face. You tell him about the great news you have and he encases you in his arms, thanking you over and over again. Jaebum pulls away and grabs your face with his hands, before leaning in to kiss you. It takes you a second to realise what was happening, and you push him away. He tries to ask you why, but you just shake your head at him and run out of the apartment.

> _You’ll look up at the sky when you’re happy_  
>  _When it’s hard, let your painful half rain_  
>  _Tomorrow my sky will be full of you_  
>  _I don’t need anything but you, understand_  
>  _Just like now, just stay beside me_  
>  _Look at me with warm eyes just like this  
> _ _You wouldn’t know this but it’s your existence  
> _ _That keeps me breathing_

“Don’t do this, Jaebum” you plead with him as he finally catches up to you and grabs you by your arms.

“Why?” He sadly asks. “I-I thought…”

“You would be better without me. I would only bring you down.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m not always sunshine and rainbows, Jaebum” you explain to him. “I can’t give you what you need.”

“But you already do, Y/N” he answers you with a smile, a single tear rolling down his cheek. 

“Y/N, you are what I need. You always have been. I have been waiting for you, my whole life. I almost threw my life away that day, and you came, just like I needed you to. Just like last night. I don’t need anything but you.”

You sob into his chest as you crumble, letting everything that you’ve been holding in, out. He isn’t sure where all your doubts came from, until he remembers the first day he met you, in the music room. You had told him that you would help him, because you wish someone had done the same for you. He curses himself silently and grabs your face to look at him.

“I’m sorry for not realising sooner” he sighs as he wipes away your tears. “Let me do this please, Y/N. Let me be the one you need.”

You search his face, for any lies, for any doubts, but find none. You feel warmth in your heart, like you never have before and can only nod at him, before placing your lips on his.

> _Beautiful sky, The sky is clear_  
>  _There are no such things as tears  
> _ _There is not a cloud  
> _ _Because of you, the world feels different to me_


End file.
